jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Mattingly
Jim 'Boomer' Mattingly is an american professional wrestler signed to JeuxVidéo Pro Wrestling (JVPW). He is the Free-For-All 2011 co-winner (with Ricky Harsh), a former JVPW Champion and JVPW Tag Team Champion. Création du personnage *Quand la JVPW a ré-ouvert après une longue pause, Jim Mattingly s'est inscrit à la JVPW (représenté par son loquace et motivé agent) pour y devenir un catcheur célèbre. La Gimmick était alors celle d'un ancien soldat de l'US Air Force, dépité par la guerre et qui se reconvertisait dans le catch. Pour le nom, rien de plus simple : Jim Mattingly est l'assemblage du nom de Jim Carpenter et Ken Mattingly, deux celèbres astronautes américains. JVPW *Les débuts avec Vendetta (2010) - Pack-man : Jim Mattingly fait son arrivée à la JVPW au PPV Brutal Birthday IV, dans une battle royale de newcomers remportée par Mirko Kalichenco. à la suite de se match une alliance se crée entre les perdants du match, et la stable Vendetta est crée. Mattingly s'impose rapidement comme le second du groupe, derrière Rasta Lion, auquel il voue alors une fidélité sans faille.'' Il y gagne son premier titre à la JVPW (ceintures par équipe Unified Tag Team Titles, devenues aujourd'hui JVPW Wide) et sa première gimmick : Pack-man, une gimmick comique qui consiste à faire arriver Jim Mattingly sur le ring avec un carton mystère, dans lequel est rangé un objet plus ou moins insolite (souvent moins). *Free-for-all 2011 - victoire surprise et JVPW World Championship : à la surprise générale, Jim Mattingly remporte le tournoi JVPW Free-for-all 2011 au PPV du même nom. Après avoir éliminé plus de 20 participants (je crois lol), Jim Mattingly et Ricky Harsh décident de partager le titre JVPW et gagnent tous les deux leur premier titre poids-lourd au sein de la JVPW. Après le match, Jim Mattingly décide de trahir Ricky Harsh, au nom du Quartet Vengeance (groupe formé après la séparation en deux parties de la stable Vendetta). Malheureusement pour lui (heureusement selon les mauvaises langues), Umaito décide de choisir ce moment pour faire son grand retour et casher son Momentum Shift. Jim Mattingly aura été champion un peu moins de deux heures, le règne le plus court de la JVPW. Au PPV suivant, JVPW Acid Rain 2011, Umaito conserve assez facilement son titre, Jim Mattingly est éloigné de la course au titre. Ce titre, malgré le fait que personne ne nie que l'opportunité a été saisie au bon moment, a surement été remporté trop tôt pour le jeune lutteur qui doit encore faire ses preuves au plus haut niveau. *Separation de Vendetta - Création de Crunk Dat : peu après les évènements précédents, et ce après une storyline longue de plusieurs mois, la JVPW tourne définitivement la page Vendetta au PPV JVPW War 2011. Jim Mattingly et Rasta Lion décident de rester partenaires, réalisent un face turn et créent l'équipe Crunk Dat ! L'équipe est très populaire auprès des fans de la JVPW et ne passe pas loin de récupérer les ceintures tag team à nouveau (JVPW Hardcore Explosion 2011). Cependant les deux partenaires sont encore un peu tendres sur le ring et peinent face aux champions en titre, même s'ils livrent une prometteuse copie. Ils se séparent provisoirement, d'un commun accord, pour s'endurcir et revenir plus forts, toujours en équipe. *Le parcours solo - rencontre avec Khronos - affrontements respectueux avec Rasta Lion : le premier gros match du parcours solo de Jim Mattingly n'est contre nul autre que son ancien partenaire, Rasta Lion. Ce match a été signé d'un commun accord entre les deux partenaires, en fait. Ce match de l'amitié est le symbole de leur départ solo. Pour devenir meilleur et battre son rival à Destructive Birthday V, il trouve le soutien de Khronos, mentor de la colonie des titans (Hyperion, Japet, Oceanos, Coeos...) qui va devenir son manager jusqu'au PPV. Il arrive avec une nouvelle attitude et un nouveau thème (Eye Of The Tiger, de Survivor), livre une prestation très prometteuse mais n'arrive pas à gagner son match. *Victoire au Trick of Treats - Reformation de Crunk Dat - Second titre par équipe : Au PPV suivant, JVPW Hallowed Halloween 2011, Jim Mattingly confirme ses progrès, surpasse son partenaire Rasta Lion et remporte le Trick or Treats Match. Ce match, qui confère un bonus au vainqueur et un malus au dernier éliminé, va sceller le parcours solo de Jim Mattingly, qui aura au final été assez cours. Dès le PPV suivant, il choisit d'utiliser son bonus : un match pour le titre de son choix. le 4 décembre 2011, après plus de 6 mois d'efforts, Jim Mattingly et Rasta Lion obtiennent un second titre par équipe en battant les toujours champions The Prodigy à JVPW Fatal Deathmatch 2011 ! Ils sont donc, à l'heure actuelle, les champions JVPW Wide. L'émergence de nouvelles équipes à la JVPW permets l'organisation d'un tournoi pour les ceintures Wide, qui sont donc plus convoitées que jamais. PWA *Poursuite de la feud avec Ricky Harsh - run vers le titre mondial - affirmation de la gimmick d'US Air Force) - départ en mauvais termes de la PWA : Jim Mattingly a évolué conjointement à la JVPW et à la PWA entre Mai et Juillet 2011. Il fait sa première apparition à la PWA (alors SWF) au PPV SWF Dominance. Alors que le plan initial était d'envahir la SWF avec Lion, Malcolm & Cie, le manager général Jean Gage décide d'un match entre Cool Dread et Jim Mattingly, le perdant étant renvoyé. Rasta Lion décide de trahir Jim Mattingly mais celui-ci arrive à remporter son match, et réalise un face turn ! Il est rapidement apprécié du public et reprends son ancienne feud de la JVPW, contre Ricky Harsh, alors champion. Les plans sont alors de faire durer la feud (affontement à PWA Art of War 2011), puis au final de faire remporter le titre à Jim Mattingly. Cependant la PWA passe sur la chaîne principale en concurrence avec d'autres shows du forum catch et on impose à Jim Mattingly de faire un choix : la JVPW ou la PWA. Les négociations sont difficiles et après plusieurs retournements de situation, Jim Mattingly fait le choix de la fidélité et signe un contrat d'exclusivité à la JVPW. BreakTheGame, gérant de la PWA, a du mal à comprendre ce choix et si les relations entre l'agent de Jim Mattinlgly et lui se sont apaisées, cela a mis un certain temps à se faire. Il faut dire que de nombreux talents de la PWA ont choisi de signer exclusivement chez la fédération concurrente, et qu'il a fallu reconstruire de zéro pour le passage en mainstream. Il se dit que Jim Mattingly déplore le fait que l'aventure PWA se soit terminée en si mauvais termes, et que s'il respectera son contrat à la JVPW jusqu'au bout, il est disposé à faire quelques apparitions pour promouvoir la PWA. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Trial Flight''' (Crucifix Powerbomb) 2010 - Present Signature Moves *'Sonic Booms '- série de droites qui se termine par un uppercut Favorites Moves *Tornado DDT *Missile Dropkick *Spr ingboard Dropkick *Moonsault Senton *Diving Leg Drop *Two Handed Bulldog *Snap Suplex Entrance Theme *2010 - 2011 : The Last One Alive (V.A.S.T) *2011 - Present : Knockin Heads Off (Lil Jon) w/ Rasta Lion *2011 - Present : Eye Of The Tiger (Survivor) Championships and accomplishments JVPW *JVPW Champion (1 time) *JVPW Wide (W/ Vendetta et Rasta Lion) (2 times) *Free-For-All Winner (2011)